mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Cadance/Gallery
Season two Princess Cadance oh yeah S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Cadance tired S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Cadance Saves S3E02.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Cadance's new look S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Cadance teasing "do you know him?" EG.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls Season four Twilight and Cadance screaming S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Photo of Canterlot wedding 1 S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Princess Cadance "what's wrong?" S4E24.png|Equestria Games Princess Cadance with concerned expression S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Cadance without her cutie mark S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Princess Cadance "it's not until the wedding starts" S5E9.png|Slice of Life Cadance's horn glowing brightly S5E10.png|Princess Spike Cadance points up S5E11.png|Party Pooped Shining Armor and Cadance smile at each other S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Cadance "if the competitors are ready" EG3.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Season six Cadance kissing Flurry Heart's forehead S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Shining Armor and Princess Cadance smiling S6E2.png|The Crystalling - Part 2 Thorax meets Flurry Heart S6E16.png|The Times They Are A Changeling Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart hugging S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season seven Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike smiling again S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Princess Cadance "covered in mashed peas by now" S7E3.png|A Flurry of Emotions Princess Celestia observes Cadance's dream S7E10.png|A Royal Problem Twilight "how could our friendship journal have led" S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Fluttershy looking for Twilight Sparkle S7E20.png|A Health of Information Cadance hears director's announcement about her S7E22.png|Once Upon a Zeppelin My Little Pony The Movie Stained glass windows of the Alicorn princesses MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle outside the throne room MLPTM.png Twilight looking at her stained glass window MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle entering the throne room MLPTM.png Princesses in the Canterlot throne room MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle entering the throne room MLPTM.png Princesses in the Canterlot throne room MLPTM.png Overhead view of Canterlot throne room MLPTM.png Princess Celestia "we are very excited" MLPTM.png Princess Cadance "arriving from all over" MLPTM.png Princess Luna "might be the bigger attraction" MLPTM.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance staring blankly MLPTM.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance still staring blankly MLPTM.png Princess Luna "move the sun and the moon" MLPTM.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance with glowing horns MLPTM.png Princess Celestia reassuring Twilight MLPTM.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance watch from the balcony MLPTM.png Grubber addresses the ponies in Canterlot MLPTM.png The princesses confront Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance confront Tempest MLPTM.png Twilight steps out from behind the princesses MLPTM.png Twilight "not exactly sure what's going on" MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle smiling nervously at Tempest MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow looking down at the ponies MLPTM.png The four princesses face Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Twilight, Cadance, and Celestia watching the invasion MLPTM.png The Alicorn princesses watch the invasion begin MLPTM.png Cadance jumps in front of Celestia and Luna MLPTM.png Cadance protecting Celestia and Luna MLPTM.png Cadance blocking the obsidian sphere MLPTM.png Cadance holding back the obsidian sphere MLPTM.png Princess Cadance's body starts to crystallize MLPTM.png Twilight witnessing Cadance's petrification MLPTM.png Princess Luna blasts past the Storm Creatures MLPTM.png Tempest kicks an obsidian sphere at Twilight MLPTM.png Grubber looking blankly at Tempest MLPTM.png Grubber runs to catch Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber in the throne room MLPTM.png Overhead view of the throne room taken over MLPTM.png Storm King "it seems a little too" MLPTM.png Four-pointed magic sigil lighting up MLPTM.png Magic draining out of Luna and Cadance MLPTM.png Storm King draining the princesses' magic MLPTM.png Storm King draining the magic of Canterlot MLPTM.png Storm King pulls the Staff out of the floor MLPTM.png Storm King crying out in excitement MLPTM.png Storm King "let's get this storm started!" MLPTM.png Twilight and Tempest surrounded by energy MLPTM.png Princess Cadance turning back to normal MLPTM.png Princess Celestia hugging Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle and princesses in a group hug MLPTM.png Mane Six and princesses surrounded by energy MLPTM.png Celestia, Luna, Cadance bowing to Twilight MLPTM.png Season eight Road to Friendship Ponies watching Trixie's magic show S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer addressing the crowd S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer holding a stopwatch S8E19.png Starlight listening inside the trunk S8E19.png Audience ponies gasping with worry S8E19.png Flurry Heart covering her eyes S8E19.png Starlight "what if the Great and Powerful" S8E19.png Starlight and ponies looking behind S8E19.png Trixie appears behind the audience S8E19.png Great and Powerful Trixie "escape?!" S8E19.png Trixie appears away from the stage S8E19.png Ponies in awe of Trixie's escape S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer "but if you're there" S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer "who's in here?" S8E19.png Trixie's stage is engulfed in smoke S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie finish their show S8E19.png Ponies cheer for Starlight and Trixie S8E19.png Ponies leaving Trixie's magic show S8E19.png Cadance "Flurry Heart and I loved it!" S8E19.png Cadance "so glad we decided to come" S8E19.png Princess Cadance commending Trixie S8E19.png Cadance "the way you two work together" S8E19.png Twilight and Cadance smile at each other S8E19.png Twilight "nothing better than a bond" S8E19.png Twilight and Cadance face other other S8E19.png Twilight and Cadance "sunshine, sunshine" S8E19.png Twilight and Cadance "ladybugs awake!" S8E19.png Twilight and Cadance laugh together S8E19.png School Raze - Part 1 Mane Six and princesses in Canterlot throne room S8E25.png Mail courier flying into the throne room S8E25.png Mail courier salutes to the princesses S8E25.png Spike accepts mail courier's letter S8E25.png Princess Celestia reads Star Swirl's letter S8E25.png Celestia "disappearing all across Equestria!" S8E25.png Main ponies and Cadance gasp in shock S8E25.png Celestia addressing Mane Six and Cadance S8E25.png Cadance "why is this happening now?" S8E25.png Twilight "has anypony checked on Tirek?" S8E25.png Twilight volunteers herself and her friends S8E25.png Rarity interrupting Twilight Sparkle S8E25.png Rarity "not without us" S8E25.png Rarity realizing what Twilight said S8E25.png Rarity "did you say 'we'?" S8E25.png Twilight "finally learned that it's okay" S8E25.png Twilight "you do want to come, right?" S8E25.png Main ponies supporting Twilight S8E25.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Shining Armor, Cadance, and Flurry arrive MLPBGE.png Twilight shocked by her family's arrival MLPBGE.png Twilight "you were coming tomorrow" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor hugging Twilight Sparkle MLPBGE.png Cadance "the scroll we sent yesterday?" MLPBGE.png Twilight welcomes family into undecorated castle MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "decorations not up" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor recognizes Twilight's look MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "I've seen this before" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "what are you obsessing about" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle quickly answers "nothing!" MLPBGE.png Twilight looking away in embarrassment MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle thinking of an excuse MLPBGE.png Twilight "I thought it would be more fun" MLPBGE.png Twilight "if we all decorated it together!" MLPBGE.png Princess Cadance "that sounds wonderful" MLPBGE.png Cadance excited to start decorating MLPBGE.png Twilight stops Cadance from entering MLPBGE.png Twilight "after I finish one quick errand" MLPBGE.png Twilight "nothing to obsess about here!" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "be right back!" MLPBGE.png Twilight's family watches her teleport away MLPBGE.png Cadance "she's definitely freaking out" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "oh, yeah" MLPBGE.png Cadance and Shining join Twilight in the kitchen MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "too bad her aunt wasn't there" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle shushing Shining Armor MLPBGE.png Twilight continues preparing the pudding MLPBGE.png Flurry Heart enamored with cooking MLPBGE.png Cadance and Shining Armor look unamused MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "all the way from the Crystal Empire" MLPBGE.png Cadance and Shining Armor stare at Twilight MLPBGE.png Twilight looks embarrassed at her family MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "I did get a little stressed" MLPBGE.png Flurry Heart teleports across the kitchen MLPBGE.png Flurry switches herself with bag of flour MLPBGE.png Shining Armor teasingly sarcastic MLPBGE.png Cadance and Shining Armor laugh at Twilight MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "you got super worried" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "went all Twily-nanas" MLPBGE.png Cadance smiling with understanding MLPBGE.png Princess Cadance "we could've helped" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "the good news is" MLPBGE.png Flurry teleporting in the kitchen again MLPBGE.png Twilight pointing at the cooking pot MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "just friends and family" MLPBGE.png Twilight and her family leave the kitchen MLPBGE.png Twilight and family run for their lives MLPBGE.png Cadance and Shining Armor run from pudding MLPBGE.png Twilight and company hear Rainbow scream MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see Rainbow and Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly through castle doors MLPBGE.png Winterzilla crashes into castle entrance MLPBGE.png Twilight protects her friends with a barrier MLPBGE.png Winterzilla roars through Twilight's barrier MLPBGE.png Twilight and her friends looking scared MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies looking back at the sea of pudding MLPBGE.png Magic pudding creeping up on Cadance MLPBGE.png Ponies look ahead at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Rainbow "does everypony know this except me?!" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla swipes its claw at Spike MLPBGE.png Twilight lures winterzilla out of castle MLPBGE.png Rarity with her leg caught by pudding MLPBGE.png Rarity "a little help, please!" MLPBGE.png Cadance "which one of us can fly" MLPBGE.png Princess Cadance takes off into the air MLPBGE.png Princess Cadance blasting magic MLPBGE.png Cadance swoops to Rarity's rescue MLPBGE.png Cadance carries Rarity to castle balcony MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "your mom sure is something" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor flips and blasts pudding MLPBGE.png Shining Armor lands on the balcony MLPBGE.png Cadance blushing at Shining Armor MLPBGE.png Cadance and Shining Armor hear winterzilla roar MLPBGE.png Winterzilla in mild aching pain MLPBGE.png Magic pudding floods Twilight's castle MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "focus on the task at hoof" MLPBGE.png Rest of main cast gasping in shock MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding glowing bright MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding turns to normal MLPBGE.png Rest of main cast cheering MLPBGE.png Discord "a bit reindeer ex machina" MLPBGE.png Fireworks in the Castle of Friendship MLPBGE.png Ponies eating pudding around the fireplace MLPBGE.png Rarity "at least Twilight has something" MLPBGE.png Applejack looking up at her hat MLPBGE.png Applejack holding her hat MLPBGE.png Applejack "the hat chooses the pony" MLPBGE.png Applejack puts her hat back on MLPBGE.png Applejack "inspired whoever's wearin' it" MLPBGE.png Rarity "something like that" MLPBGE.png Spike tears Holly doll's arm off MLPBGE.png Applejack "we got a bit distracted" MLPBGE.png Applejack "Flim and Flam's shenanigans" MLPBGE.png Ponies look at Holly doll's head MLPBGE.png Discord zaps the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "better than my gift" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla enters with bowl of pudding MLPBGE.png Winterzilla laps up pudding with its tongue MLPBGE.png Applejack "kind of a disaster" MLPBGE.png Cadance "Ponyville always seems to have" MLPBGE.png Cadance "than the Crystal Empire" MLPBGE.png Spike looking at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Rarity listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Rarity touched by Spike's song MLPBGE.png Spike singing "I'm not gifted at gifting" MLPBGE.png Ponies all listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle starts to sing MLPBGE.png Twilight singing "that I can recall" MLPBGE.png Applejack and Rarity listen to Twilight sing MLPBGE.png Rarity puts a hoof around Applejack MLPBGE.png Applejack and Rarity nuzzling cheeks MLPBGE.png Twilight singing over friends and family MLPBGE.png Twilight singing next to her family MLPBGE.png Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry happy together MLPBGE.png Mane Six sing The True Gift of Gifting MLPBGE.png Mane Six singing all together MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Princess Cadance writing a letter to Twilight S9E1.png Princess Cadance rolls letter into a scroll S9E1.png Cadance magically transmits the letter S9E1.png Princess Cadance "do you have Flurry Heart?" S9E1.png Shining Armor "I thought you had her" S9E1.png Cadance and Shining Armor filled with dread S9E1.png Cadance and Shining Armor horrified S9E1.png Cadance about to attack King Sombra S9E1.png Cadance and Shining Armor with angry glares S9E1.png Cadance "you won't get away with this!" S9E1.png King Sombra "but I already have" S9E1.png Shining Armor and Cadance in chains S9E1.png Sombra tells Shining and Cadance to kneel S9E1.png Cadance and Shining Armor kneel to Sombra S9E1.png Sombra takes over the Empire throne room S9E1.png Cadance, Shining, and Flurry captured S9E1.png Sombra taunting Cadance, Shining, and Flurry S9E1.png Princess Cadance pointing at the Mane Six S9E1.png Mane Six charging at King Sombra S9E1.png Mane Six caught in Sombra's magic S9E1.png Mane Six overwhelmed by dark magic S9E1.png Twilight's friends and family enslaved S9E1.png Twilight's friends under Sombra's control S9E1.png Cadance bursts through the crystal cage S9E1.png Cadance grabbing the Crystal Heart S9E1.png Cadance escapes with the Crystal Heart S9E1.png Cadance returns Crystal Heart to its pillar S9E1.png Princess Cadance reactivates the Crystal Heart S9E1.png Crystal Heart pulsing with energy S9E1.png Crystal Heart radiating energy outward S9E1.png Princess Cadance returns ready to fight S9E1.png Cadance notices the battle is over S9E1.png Princess Cadance calming down S9E1.png Twilight reunited with her family S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle in family group hug S9E1.png Twilight surrounded by friends and family S9E1.png Twilight's friends surround her with love S9E1.png The Ending of the End - Part 1 Cadance and Shining read Twilight's letter S9E24.png Crystal guards salute to Cadance and Shining S9E24.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Cadance, Shining, and Flurry in throne room S9E25.png Main ponies enter Crystal Empire throne room S9E25.png Princess Cadance "she's upstairs" S9E25.png Princess Cadance shaking her head S9E25.png Cadance and Shining appear behind ponies S9E25.png Cadance and Shining Armor eager to help S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle "you need to stay here" S9E25.png Twilight, Cadance, and Shining look at Flurry S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle fearing the worst S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle "if things don't work out" S9E25.png Twilight declares Flurry "Equestria's last hope" S9E25.png The Last Problem Cadance, Shining, Flurry, and Discord at coronation S9E26.png Twilight and characters on purple background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 3 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 3 Hot Topic cover textless.jpg Midtown Variant Issue 5.jpg Comic issue 6 Jetpack cover.jpg Shared Variant Issue 6.jpg Comic issue 11 cover A.jpg Comic issue 11 cover B.png Comic issue 11 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 11 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 11 blank cover.jpg Comic issue 11 preface page.jpg Comic issue 11 page 1.png Comic issue 11 page 2.png Comic issue 11 page 4.png Comic issue 11 page 6.png Comic issue 11 pages 12-13.jpg Comic issue 12 cover A.jpg Comic issue 12 cover A 1 Million.jpg Cover B MLP FIM 12.png IDW comic issue 12 RI cover.jpg Comic issue 12 preface page.jpg Comic issue 12 page 1.jpg Comic issue 12 page 2.jpg Comic issue 12 page 3.jpg Comic issue 12 page 4.jpg Comic issue 12 page 5.jpg Comic issue 12 page 6.jpg Comic issue 12 page 7.jpg MLP FIM Comic Issue 17 Larrys A.jpg MLP FIM Issue 17 Larry's Covers Combined.jpg Comic issue 17 covers page.jpg Comic issue 18 cover A.jpg Comic issue 19 cover A.jpg Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 27 Jetpack cover.png Comic issue 27 credits page.jpg Comic issue 34 cover A.jpg Comic issue 34 credits page.jpg Comic issue 35 cover RI colorless.jpg Comic issue 36 page 5.png Comic issue 37 credits page.png Comic issue 37 page 2.jpg Comic issue 37 page 3.jpg Comic issue 37 page 4.jpg Comic issue 37 page 5.jpg Comic issue 41 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 41 sub cover textless.jpg Comic issue 61 credits page.jpg Comic issue 61 page 2.jpg Comic issue 61 page 3.jpg Comic issue 61 pages 4-5.jpg Comic issue 62 cover A.jpg Comic issue 62 credits page.jpg Comic issue 67 cover A.jpg Comic issue 67 credits page.jpg Comic issue 67 page 5.jpg Comic issue 71 cover A.jpg Comic issue 71 cover A textless.jpg Comic issue 71 credits page.jpg Comic issue 71 pages 2-3.jpg Comic issue 77 credits page.jpg Comic issue 87 cover RI.jpg Comic micro series 1 cover RE.jpg Comic micro 8 cover A.jpg Comic micro 8 cover A earlier version.jpg Micro-Series issue 8 credits page.jpg Comic micro 10.jpg MLP Micro Series 10 Official Cover.png Micro-Series issue 10 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 cover A textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 cover A uncolored.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 30 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 30 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 30 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 30 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 30 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 30 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 30 page 5.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 page 1.png FIENDship is Magic issue 1 page 2.png FIENDship is Magic issue 1 page 3.jpg Legends of Magic issue 9 cover RI.jpg Legends of Magic issue 9 credits page.jpg My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A textless.jpg Other MLP Adventures in Friendship Volume 5.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 2.jpg My Little Pony Twilight's Kingdom cover.jpg Comic issue 4 and 5 Midtown combined covers.jpg IDW comics issue 18-19 combined.png Software WeddingKitchen PrincessCadance.png|Princess Cadance in Castle Creator Mobile game Princess Cadance's "Galloping Maiden" task.png|Where is my second bridesmaid? Why isn't she here yet? You must fetch her right away! What are you standing there for? Go! Princess Cadance MLP game promo.jpg Merchandise Princess Cadance toy 1.jpg|Princess Cadance Toy, out of box. Similar to the Princess Celestia toy. Princess Cadance toy 2.jpg|Princess Cadance Toy in box. You can press her cutie mark, just like the Princess Celestia toy. Princess Cadence figure.jpg|Mystery pack toy with unreleased version of collector card. The released version uses the spelling "Princess Cadance". Facebook Princess Cadance Shining Armor toys 2012-02-11.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor toys. Facebook Princess Cadance toy 2012-02-11.jpg|Princess Cadance toy. 2012 Wedding Castle playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor Wedding Castle Playset. 2012 Wedding Castle packaging playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor Playset packaging. Crystal empire set.jpg Princess Candance Tiara set.jpg|Princess "Candance" Tiara Set Funko Princess Cadance regular ular vinyl figurine.jpg Pony Wedding Miniature set.png MLP A Wedding in Canterlot storybook cover.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png Season 3 German DVD cover sideview.png A Canterlot Wedding UK DVD.jpg Princess Cadance and the Spring Hearts Garden cover.jpg MLP Good Night, Baby Flurry Heart picture book cover.jpg Miscellaneous Princess Cadence and Shining Armor stand Hasbro December 2011.jpg|A stand at a Hasbro exhibit, December 2011. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance display.png|A display set up at the Hong Kong Toys and Games Fair in January 2012; Princess Cadance's cutie mark is covered up by cloth here. Shining Armor Princess Cadance royal wedding stand Hasbro December 2011.jpg Royal wedding hub.jpg A Canterlot Wedding promotional with normal Shining.jpg|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 preview image. Unlike in the episode, Shining Armor looks happy and his eyes are normal. Hasbro Canterlot Wedding BG.jpg|The ''Pony Wedding Promo Background for the Hasbro MLP Page Facebook episode promo Cadances bad hair day S03E12.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Friendship Games Dean Cadance turnaround art.png Alicorn Baby Flurry Heart Hasbro Toy Fair 2016 presentation.jpg|Slide from the 2016 Hasbro Toy Fair presentation Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png|Season 2 Cadance's new look S3E12.png|Season 3 Cadance teasing "do you know him?" EG.png|Equestria Girls Cadance without her cutie mark S4E26.png|Season 4 Shining Armor and Cadance smile at each other S5E19.png|Season 5 Cadance "if the competitors are ready" EG3.png|Friendship Games Cadance kissing Flurry Heart's forehead S6E1.png|Season 6 Princess Cadance "covered in mashed peas by now" S7E3.png|Season 7 pt:Princesa Cadance/Galeria